Infinite Stars
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: Prequel One-Shot for To Touch The Stars. "Spock, there is no alternatives. You only have one life, one chance, which is why you have to make the most of the time that you do have with those you love." Spock Prime had told his younger self. Oh, how the elder Vulcan wished he had taken his own advice.


XxX

_Thanks to Melloyellowphase for naming the Prequel._

XxX

The sun warmed my face, which had barley aged in the hundred and forty-seven years l had lived. My ears subtly picked up the tapping of Spock's equipment as he worked while my finger methodically played with the red stone that hung loosely around my neck.

Spock was hard at work because the planet Romulus was in grave danger from a star about to go super nova. If he failed to come up with a solution in time, all hope would be lost.

My thoughts, wanting to distance myself from the horror of the presence, started to wander to the past.

I remembered when I had first met Spock, when I had first been left aboard the Enterprise. Who would have guessed that the stowaway would not only be a part of the Federation but the wife of not only a prominent Ambassador but of the man who had first introduced her to this world? It had been so long ago; my mind automatically started to calculate the years…

An innocent thought ruined my aura of peace and I quickly jolted up.

"Was it really that long ago? 129 years?...Spock is 158 this Valentine's…and he was from 129 years in the future when I saw the figure…oh no…the star." My un-aging limbs leaped up with ease and I took off towards the old workshop, "Spock! Spock!" My breath puffed out in white clouds as I ran through the brisk January air. I burst into the room, finding the older Vulcan bent over his desk working vigorously.

"Hermione, I am in the middle of an important experiment." Spock explained, not looking up at my interruption, "As you know, the star is growing more and more volatile day by day and will erupt in less than a month. I need to focus on finding a solution."

I leaned against the door, unable to help the smirk that pulled across my lips at my husband's familiar tone. Though Time had been kind to me because of the Elixir, I couldn't say the same for Spock.

Even though his character was still very much intact, the years had changed his appearance. His once rich dark hair had faded with time and the stress of life had carved his face deeply; life had slowly been taken from his once lively and logical eyes.

We had watched as each of our friends passed on from this world. We had expected as much, knowing that Vulcans lived a long while and the Stone linked my life to his, but the loss of Jim was something Spock had never been able to fully recover from.

I tried the best I could to bring him comfort, having suffered the same loss of friendship first with Harry and later with Bones, but to no avail. A wife could never fully replace a brother.

Of course Death was something we had come to understand as a part of life but even Spock, with all his logic, couldn't fully accept the ending of a life. Logic would never bring closure and solace to him.

But maybe, if I had just pieced together what I think I had, I could ensure the safety of someone we were both very close to and that might bring the life back into his eyes again.

I smiled, feeling like he would be happy with my revelation, "Spock, I think I figured out how—"

"Hermione." Spock's voice was controlled, but I could hear the warning in his tone. He was focused and I was disturbing his work.

Huffing, I threw my hands up, "But Spock, I think I found out how your mother—" I pressed on, wanting to be heard.

Spock finally met my eye, "Hermione—"

"Spock, please just listen," I begged, my hands flailing around, trying to let my pent up emotions escape, "I think—"

"Hermione." His hand met the table, the resounding thud filled up the space around us and silenced me. I knew he was reaching his breaking point if he was willing to lash out at me so quickly.

Spock sighed, collecting himself, and turned to me, "I am sorry." He apologized. I nodded, accepting his long-ago learned attempt at meeting my human culture, "But, there are 7.52 million lives at stake. I need to get back to work Hermione."

Biting on my lower lip, I nodded. Spock didn't waste any time returning to his seat and his experiment.

My feet slowly made their way towards the door. I paused, my hand holding fast to the doorframe. My eyes lingered on his slumped silhouette; Spock was rubbing his head while his thoughts worked. The stress was getting to him and I didn't want to add anything more to his plate, it wouldn't be fair.

"I'll fix it. You just do what you need to, k'diwa." I whispered, accepting his drive to save Romulus. His heart, though walled off by logic, was always open to helping those in need.

I had been with him long enough. I had shared his bed, his life and his heart. I had his children, helped him to rebuild New Vulcan and was his companion through every mission. We faced everything together.

So I knew what he needed to do, which is why I could forgive his unkind outburst, but I also knew what I had to do.

And I would not fail.

XxX

Spock smiled. His Vulcan lips actually pulled up in a human smile. Excitement for his new found solution broke through his stoic exterior.

"Hermione! I believe I uncovered a way to save Romulus." He called, standing from his chair and taking long strides across the room. His eyes mulled over his calculations as he walked into the home they had made within the Embassy his parents once lived in, "If my calculations are correct, red matter will be able to destroy the super nova while leaving Romulus completely—" The Vulcan froze when he looked up to see his wife, dressed completely in black, tinkering with their fireplace, "—unharmed." He finished, falling back on his heel.

"What are you doing, taluhk?" Spock asked, using the rare pet name. At the sound of the Vulcan word for _precious _I winced. It was a term of endearment, the same as when I called him k'diwa, my beloved, and one I usually savored hearing. At this point in time though, I felt the worry in his voice and the hesitation in which he used the name.

"Pon Haolvaya." I replied simply, trying to keep my tone even as I worked. My thought ran over the list I had made; the fireplace was ready, I had the time turner and I had left a letters for each of our children explaining everything in case I didn't come back. I was ready.

Spock considered the word, his eyes grazing the floor, "Time travel?"

I quickly turned to him, my defense prepared, "I know how your mother survived in 2258."

"How?" Spock asked, his single brow raising in it's famous arch.

"I save her Spock!" I said, pointing to my chest, "I figured out the hole! We never knew how she lived but there was a dark figure and l know I saw them Apparate after we were back on board. Who else could it be, Spock?" My eyes stayed on his, trying to decipher his thoughts.

"Hermione, we should not be messing with the past." Spock finally said, crushing my heart.

"There are no alternatives Spock, Time already made up it's line and I won't be changing anything." I defended fiercely, "If there is anything I learned my third year, it's that—"

"No. I will not allow it." Spock cut me off, his usually liquid-like eyes hardening to onyx stone, "You are not going."

My shoulders dropped, dejected, "But, Spock…"

"No." He said. His voice was hard, finalizing, "I will not lose you again."

I had a great respect for Spock and was about to step out of the fireplace when my eyes caught sight of our wedding picture. Spock and Sarek stood in the typical stoic, Vulcan manner while Amanda had her arms thrown around me, smiling from ear to ear.

My eyes watered a bit, remembering that day and refusing to trade it for anything. If my plan and magic worked, I would be sent to the Enterprise in 2258 just in time to save her life.

_I am doing this for him_,I thought, taking up a hand full of the green and gold powder while concealing the time turner in my other hand.

"Hermione, no!" Spock stepped forward with his hand outreached but he was too late. I dropped the simmering dust and watched as it erupted around me, at the same time I spun the turner three times with my thumb. Spock took hold of my hand, keeping me tied to this time.

"Take this. I'll be back soon." I whispered, loosening my wrist and turning my first into his palm. Though Time hadn't been kind to Spock, I cared for him with the same youthful love I had when we were younger. He was still my everything and just as handsome as the day we had met.

The tears blurred my vision, "I love you." My fingers released the old time turner into his hand and with ease I slipped my small hand through his.

I watched the pain erupt in his eyes and prayed that I would never have to hurt him again. Each time I left him, I knew I left a piece of my heart with him. Over the years, I was surprised I had anything left in my chest to break.

Time ripped at me; it was as if each piece of history demanded me to come to them when I was only concerned with one part of it.

Finally, it just stopped. I fell to my knees onto the cold, steel floor, my breathe escaping me. Voices met my ringing ears and I quickly got up, pressing myself to the wall.

The doors opened and a very young Pavel rushed towards the Engineering computer shouting that he could get them.

It was then that I caught sight of myself hiding in the shadows.

I peered around the corner, my nose wrinkled slightly, "Is _that_ what my hair looks from the back?" Nervously, I touched the tight French braid on the back of my head as I watched my younger self sneak towards the platform with her loose curls. Spock was almost kneeling, preparing to beam down to the doomed planet.

Knowing my time to act was now; I stepped back and spun on my toe. I felt my Apparation catch the beam and send me down to Vulcan. Unlike the excuse Spock had for landing flat on his back, namely my younger self landing atop him, l landed on my arse without any assistance.

I scurried for cover, watching as the two quickly bickered as they sprinted up the mountain. From a careful distance, I followed them up to the cave mouth.

"Now all that is left to do is wait." I whispered, crouching by a rock.

XxX

Spock Prime remained where he had fallen; dejected that he always let her slipped through his grasp.

This time, however, she had left him a momentum. The Vulcan looked down at his closed fist, anger bubbling up in him.

His eyes looked up, lingering on the burnt fireplace, awaiting her return. Surely Hermione had a plan for her return. Though she left, she always returned to him.

The Vulcan opened his hand and examined the delicate pieces in his hand, his lengthy finger gently twisting the silver circlets.

"How did you come to find me in the first place?" He asked the empty house. Hermione had given him almost everything of her; her heart, her life, her body. She had gifted him her present and her future but one thing she kept for herself: her past.

She never talked about her life before the Enterprise and he didn't push. He knew if she was ready to talk about it that she would seek him out. She never had been and he never asked.

The fact that she kept this one thing from him had never bothered the Vulcan, and not for the simple reason that he had kept the appearance of Skladasu and her existence from Hermione.

She had shared over a hundred years with him. He could respect that she kept the first nineteen to herself and the Doctor, who had become as close a friend to her as Jim had been to Spock.

The Doctor's death had been the hardest on Hermione, she had cried for weeks. Spock, still inept at the time to her human outbursts, did not know what else to do but let her mourn on her own.

Sometimes, he still found her with tears in her eyes and holding fast to her old assistance badge. He was more skilled now and knew to go to her and hold her in those times.

Still caressing the spinning hourglass, he looked up to the fireplace while his thoughts turned over everything, "Or was it I that found you?"

Spock closed his eyes, his perfect memory trying to recall any hint Hermione might have given him over the years. As he relaxed, he recalled days long passed.

_The elder Spock_. Her soft, tear filled voice filled his thoughts. They had been aboard the Enterprise on the Bridge when the video of her opening the torpedo had been played.

He had been so angry at her; no wonder he hadn't thought to piece it together before. His anger had almost made him forget the significant detail.

_The elder Spock retrieved me from my school last year and left me on the Enterprise._

His eyes flew open with his new found revelation; foolishness at not finding the clue sooner filled him.

Spock's knotted hand closed protectively around the time turner, "I found you."

XxX

My eyes grew and I shifted further into the shadows as the group appeared. Spock pulled out his communicator, requesting to be beamed up.

The earth shook violently and volcanos erupted in the difference. I looked on in terrified amazement. The sound of rocks giving way caused me to turn sharply towards the group, without waiting I turned and Apparated just behind Amanda. I cast a small spell to conceal myself.

Spock called out, his arm outstretched. I stepped forward and placed my hands firmly into Amanda's back, bracing myself I pushed with all my might to force her forward before the rocks could give. I felt my feet start to fall and panic set in: I wasn't going to make it.

A small hand took hold of my jacket and l felt my body being pulled up towards the heavens. I huffed, the air rushing from my lungs as l landed on the platform. I quickly jumped to my feet and turned, knowing I couldn't be seen.

I fell once more behind the large crate, trying to catch my breath. Amanda was safe and I hadn't been found out.

It was time for me to go home.

I shifted my focus towards the device I had attached to my wrist. It was a silver watch, made up of the dust from inside an old time turner and Floo powder. Since it was something I had created from both magic and Muggle items I was nervous about using it but I had no other choice for getting back home.

I spun the dial and locked onto Spock Prime's location, smiling when I saw it was the same day I left. Without letting my nerves get to me, I pressed the button.

2387 ripped me from 2258 and sent me home. Pressure built up around me, pain seared my exposed skin. The watch started to whine and I felt myself being pulled backward.

I called out but nothing was vocalized. Tears burned my eyes; I was being pulled back to 2258.

XxX

Spock held up the phaser, satisfied with his work. Rhythmically, he started to turn the time turner, hoping it would work for him. Seeing as Hermione returned to 2259 from 1998 he set the time for 1997 and, with no hesitation, sent himself back.

With ease, he landed on his feet in the foreign land. His eyes observed his surroundings; which appeared to be an old castle grounds.

His pointed-ears twitched, picking up the sound of a young girl crying. Spock cautiously made his way down the stone way and peered around the corner, taking care to remain hidden.

The girl was crumbled on the floor, her tears unstopping. Her body lay broken on the floor as if someone had attacked her and left her for dead. The sound coming from her made the Vulcan think the girl wished for death.

"Hermione?" A boy, no more than sixteen, with a mess of black hair and vibrant green eyes awkwardly made his way down the steps. Spock observed his movements, which reminded him of the late Dr. McCoy.

The boy quickly went to the girl and picked her up, cradling her to himself. Jealousy pricked the Vulcan, but the more he watched them the more he observed the friendship between the two. It was the same bond his Hermione shared with the Doctor.

"Hermione?" A second voice inquired.

"What?" The girl snapped, sounding more hurt than upset as a red-haired boy and blonde-haired girl made their way towards her and her friend.

Spock continued to watch as she told the pair off and sent a flock of birds after them. The young Hermione's anger returned to tears and Spock weighed his options; should he act now or wait for her to be alone? He didn't know if he would get a second chance and he knew didn't have time to waste.

"Hermione?" He said before he had thought out his plan thoroughly. The boy looked sharply up, his eyes narrowed protectively.

The Vulcan, knowing he had no other choice, stepped out. His eyes remained on the young girl, unable to help the smile at seeing the girl who was to be his Hermione alive and well, "Hermione Granger?"

"W-who are you?" She stuttered. Spock didn't miss her movement towards the familiar vine-wood wand.

Spock stepped forward, his hands together behind his back, "My name is Spock and I would like to request your presence aboard the starship USS Enterprise in star date 2258.42." He said evenly, trying to keep himself controlled. All he wanted to do was protect her but this Hermione didn't know him so he made sure to restrain himself, "I would like you to accompany me to the year 2258. Precisely 261 years in the future to this date." Knowing it would put her more at ease, he pulled out the silver time turner.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." The boy moved in front of the girl, who stared at the Vulcan with wide eyes, "Hermione isn't going _anywhere_ with you."

"A…time turner?" The girl asked amazed.

"Yes, it was given to me by someone very special." Spock pulled out the modified phaser and replaced the time turner in its slot before he moved forward, offering his hand and looking passed the boy, "Will you come with me?"

The boy pulled out a stick similar to Hermione's and readied his aim, "She won't."

"I will fix you." Spock offered, trying to get her to accept his offer. He let the emotion pour into his eyes; the sorrow at seeing her hurt, the love and protection he had for her.

Without hesitation, the girl reached out and took his hand. Spock savored the moment for just a second before he summoned them to 2258, ignoring the protests of the boy in 1998.

The thud they made when landing in the cargo hold was resounding and echoed loudly throughout. The young Hermione bent over, gasping for air. She looked up nervously, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light, "Spock?" She called desperately.

"I am here, Hermione." Spock moved closer to her, wanting her to feel at ease.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her thoughts turning, "Why do you have a time turner?"

A softness lit up in the Vulcan's eyes as he gazed at the magic trinket, "A beautiful witch I knew gave it to me."

Hermione crossed her arms in her staple way, "Witches don't just give their time turners away. That's against every single rule there is."

"She liked to break rules every now and again," Spock explained, starting down the rows of crates, "but she would only break a rule when someone she cared for was in desperate need. It took me years to understand why she would and when I finally did it was too late. Please follow me; I need to get you in the right place."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, her feet rapidly pounding on the ground as she tried to catch up. For the third time the Vulcan smiled. remembering all the times he was going somewhere and Hermione had followed after him like a shadow.

"She found out the way that saved my mother and before I could stop her she went back and changed the past once more." Spock explained, his insides tensing at the thought of never seeing his Hermione again. Even if she was lost to Time he wouldn't trade their years for anything, which is why he was breaking every rule to leave her here now.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Hermione whispered, sensing his hurt.

Spock stopped and turned towards her, "I'm hoping with you here now, the past might change one last time." Hermione nodded.

"You must not mention me." Spock explained, "Otherwise, your destiny is your own. You are where you need to be." He pulled out his device and turned a dial, letting the golden spheres encircled him, "Good bye, Hermione Granger." He saw her reaching out but he knew he couldn't stay; the Romulans needed him.

The golden rays pulled back, revealing the lonely 2387.

"Hermione?" Spock dared to call. A piece of hope remained, longing to hear her voice. When nothing but the settling house replied, the Vulcan's shoulders fell forward and he moved to pick up his communicator.

"I have found the solution." Spock said, not waiting for the Admiral's reply, "Fit our fastest ship, I will be heading out in an hour."

XxX

Seconds later, I was thrown from the Timeline into a dark, cold room. Sounds pricked my ear and I instantly took hold of my wand, ready to fight.

My eyes adjusted and l saw those I had intruded on. I stared on in disbelief.

_Spock._

Not only my k'diwa but his younger self as well stood before me. I didn't care why I had remained in 2258; if Spock was here I was home.

Something was different about my Vulcan, though. The golden flecks in his eyes were alive once more and that was all that mattered to me in that moment.

Tears captured me, sorrow, guilt and joy all at once filled me, "I am so sorry. I—I put in...in the w-wrong time t—to come back and I—" I collapsed, my body growing weak from exhaustion.

"I thought I had lost you." Spock whispered, collecting me in his arms. I replied and he continued to whisper something but I couldn't make out the words, all I could think about was that I was in his arms once more and I was home.

Not only was Spock here, but our family was here. Bones was alive, Jim, Amanda, Sarek, Scottie, Pavel, Sulu – they were all _here_.

This was home.

Finally, I dared to look up and meet the young Spock's eye, "Spock…" I wasn't sure which one I was talking to as I spoke.

My Spock looked down to me, "I would like you to meet Mr. Spock. But, then again, you two have already met."

My eyes widened and I cautiously stood, making my way towards the younger Vulcan, "Spock." Hesitantly, l placed a hand on his shoulder.

Spock first looked to my hand and then to my eyes, "Yes?"

"You need to go home. It will work itself out, I promise." I said, noticing the etches of worry in his face, "Trust your heart."

I smiled, catching the young man studying me, "Spock, please go home." I begged slightly, remembering how I felt my first few days in San Francisco. How scared and confused I felt; I needed him to be there for me. It was what bonded us.

"It is time for you to go Spock." My Spock said, supporting my judgment.

Spock swayed, not wanting to go, but nodded and left without another word. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to argue.

I watched his retreating back and sighed, "We can never tell them what we know. They have to figure it out on their own."

"Like we had too." Spock agreed, gently touching my back.

I looked slowly to my k'diwa, "Time is a very delicate and tricky thing, its best left alone."

Spock pulled me to his chest, his arms refusing to let her go, "It brought us together." He gently reminded.

"Yes, and tore us apart too many times." I looked to him before burying my head into his shoulder, "Let's never tempt fate again."

Spock gently kissed the top of my head, "Never." He promised.

I smiled, letting the tears fall. Oh, how good it was to be home.

XxX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My Spock asked, handing me the velvet box. His eyes were tense; as if he were keeping something from me.

I nodded, taking the box, "I think it's what he needs." Before Spock could respond, the door opened and his counterpart walked out. The young commander stopped before one of the many reflective surfaces in the hall to adjust his cap.

I turned to Spock, nodding for him to leave, and quietly made my way down the hall. My eyes casually glossed over his familiar grey uniform, coming to rest on his sharp face and Vulcan features. No matter what his age, Spock was the most handsome man I would ever lay eyes on.

"You are missing one." I said, watching him fix his collection of colors and medals. My smile grew playful, noticing I had caught him off guard, "Your Silver Star for helping to save the Earth from Nero." I carefully opened the box and pulled out the perfectly crafted star, "May I?" I asked, looking to his colors. Spock nodded, allowing me to step forward and decorate his jacket.

I could feel Spock's eyes on me, memorizing my movements, "What is your name?" He asked.

"Skladasu." I replied without hesitation, my eyes flitted up to his, "It means—"

"Messenger." Spock nodded, "Yes, it's a Vulcan name. Why do you have a Vulcan name when you are Human?" He tilted his head quizzically.

My eyes brightened, enjoying the game, "It is the name my husband gave me at our Kal'i'farr Tel-tor – our Marriage Bond. Surely, you have been taught about the Giving of Names when a Vulcan marries a Human." I replied, following suite and tilting my head.

Spock nodded, "When a Vulcan breaks his Kah-ka to take a wife of another race she is expected to embrace the Vulcan lifestyle. The beloved, therefore, is gifted a Vulcan name as a form of acceptance into the community." I watched as a torrent of emotions fluttered across his face, confusions and questions mixing in his eyes.

Cautiously, I reached out and took hold of his arm, "You can ask me anything, Spock."

"What is the purpose of the stone you wear?" He said instantly, looking to my pendant.

My eyes grew, not expecting that particular question, but I quickly covered it with a smile, "It was given to me by a friend. It's called the Philosopher's Stone and it is said to heal the wearer."

Spock pulled back as if I burned him, "There is no such stone."

"Spock," I said his name gently, taking care to speak kindly, "the world is made up of as many abstract things as there are concrete. Something can be real even though you can't feel it. Not everything is completely logical; sometimes all you have is a feeling to go off of." I watched as he thought over my answer; curious what he thought of me.

Another question rested on the tip of his tongue but a third voice cut him off, "Commander Spock? We are ready for you." A young cadet said nervously, gesturing to the auditorium.

Spock bowed his head respectfully, "It was nice meeting you officially, Skladasu." He hesitated, his eyes growing more bold and human, "I hope to speak with you more in the future."

My smile brightened my face, "I'm sure I will be seeing you again, Spock." Breaking all the rules, I stepped forward and pressed my lips to his cheeks, "Trust yourself, Spock."

"Commander Spock?" The cadet turned escort asked again, looking back nervously. Someone must have asked him what the holdup was.

I stepped back, watching his wide eyed expression at my action, "You know what you need to do. Goodbye, Spock." I turned and started down the hall, knowing that I said what needed to be said.

"In Greek mythology," Spock called after me, "the god Hermes was the messenger to the Olympians." I stopped and turned to him, impressed he had figured out the hint, "Hermione, the feminine version of Hermes, means messenger."

I gave a sly wink, "Don't be too mad at her when she tells you." And with that said, I turned and Apparated.

"How did it go?" My Spock asked, lounging in a chair with his book. I smiled and made my way towards him, pushing his arms open I moved into his lap and let my arms snaking around his neck.

"Very well." I whispered, nuzzling my head against his, "Are we staying here?" I asked, trying to keep the anticipation and excitement out of my voice.

"I believe that would be the right course of action." Spock said, keeping his usual composure even as I snuggled my body to his.

I sighed, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat, when a second thought occurred to me, "Wait a minutes—" I pushed back, narrowing my eyes at him, "I just realized that you never told me about meeting me. Twice!"

Spock nodded solemnly, "I figured somethings are best kept to oneself."

"So you weren't really scared you would lose me?" I asked, letting my head drop to his shoulder to conceal my facial expressions.

"Every time l let you slip through my fingers l feel the ache that I will never see you again, contrary to any facts I know or any logic I hold." Spock said, his tone even as always, "But when I went through the Black Hole, I remembered a certain, extraordinary woman I met in my 28th year and I found peace in that feeling."

"Oh you did, did you?" I picked playfully, running my fingers back through his greying black tresses.

"Time always has a plan and I believe we have now come full circle, taluhk." Spock said, rubbing circles in my back caringly and resting his head against mine.

I nodded, closing my eyes as I inhaled his familiar, comforting scent, "We're home."

Spock brought his other hand up and linked them with his other, securing me in place, "Yes, I believe we are."

XxX


End file.
